Una Navidad Al Estilo Clark-Peacecreaft
by dafguerrero
Summary: Una Navidad Al Estilo De Heero Yuy/Hyun Clark y Relena Peacecreaft. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Lica.


**Hola a todos especialmente a la cumpleañera Lica Izar quien hoy 15 de Julio del 2015 está de cumpleaños. Que dios te llene de bendiciones Lica y mucha salud, amiga que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad este día. Este es un presente de mi parte. Es un HeeLena como sabes no es de mi agrado pero, no pude dejar pasar esta fecha para regalarte uno que te debía el año pasado. Por lo que tome a Odiseas Como inspiración pero estilo navidad.**

 **Y esta historia es un universo alterno durara dos capítulos por favor sean honestos si mi ortografía y gramática necesitan mejoras o que se ha visto más pulida que antes. Aquí hay ost míos creados en base algunas celebridades del KPOP como familiares de Heero. Como saben Heero si tenía familia eso en el Frozen Teadrop te lo dejan ver más claramente.**

 **No me atrevo a decir más que feliz cumpleaños amiga que la pases muy bien enserio espero que te guste la historia. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba escribiendo esto. Bueno sin más que decir aquí se los dejo. El segundo capítulo será subido el viernes.**

 **Navidad Al Estilo Clark-Peacecreaft**

 **Corea Del Sur, Residencia De Los Clark-Peacecreaft. Miércoles 8 De Diciembre De 205. After Colony.**

—Lica bienvenida te estábamos esperado—saludo una Relena de 25 años de edad. Que corrió hasta su encuentro abrazo a la joven surcoreana de 21 años, de edad que vino de visita a su antigua residencia por las festividades decembrinas. En Seúl. —Muchas gracias Relena me hubiera gustado llegar antes pero, lamentablemente él vuelo se retrasó dos horas por las clemencias del clima. No fue hasta la madrugaba que se le permitió al avión retomar su plan de vuelo. —finalizo Lica ajustando su bufanda.

—Eso explica porque ayer te esperamos hasta tarde, y tu vuelo no llegaba. —sonrió la mujer. —Lo lamento mucho de verdad de seguro Hyun estuvo de humor pésimo, él no le gusta esperar. —agregó mientras observaba como dos mayordomos llegaban recogían sus maletas, para llevarlas en los interiores de la mansión. —Bueno Heero no estaba tan molesto como dices, en realidad solamente estaba preocupado…además de que Caterina, se estaba sintiendo mal. —se preocupó Relena al recordar que su hija de 5 años estaba enferma. Y Lica noto su descontento. — ¿Caterina está bien? —pregunto Lica al observar el rostro de Relena.

—Si está bien, solo fue un poco de fiebre por el frio de Seúl. —le tranquilizo Relena pero no le quito el descontento a Lica, que no dejaba de parpadear de la inquietud de la salud de su sobrina. —Bueno si tú lo dices, está bien. Por cierto. ¿Dónde están Hyun y Caterina? —pregunto al observar por todos lados buscando a los mencionados.

—Heero está ahora mismo en una reunión con un fabricante de bombas atómicas que vino de Estados Unidos, para hacer negocios con el…no llegara hasta dentro de dos horas. Y Caterina está en su habitación viendo televisión, pero si quieres…—y Relena no pudo continuar su frase por que se escucharon gritos, unos muy familiares que alegraron a Lica. — ¡Caterina! —grito emocionada Lica.

Lica que lucía un abrigo de color rojo de invierno con un escote en v abierto en el cuello y dejaba observar el vestido negro de lana, que complemento con unos lycras negros que iban a juego con unos botines de tacón bajo de color marrón claro y que le llegaban hasta arriba, guantes negros, una bufanda de color blanco manchas negras que se colocó alrededor de su cuello cubriéndolo totalmente. Y por último no menos importante un bolso channel de lado de color negro con cadenas. Una vestimenta bastante cómoda para frívolo clima de Suecia, y muy a la moda para las calles congeladas de Seúl. Ella abrió sus brazos para recibir a una pequeña de 5 años de edad.

A sus 5 años de edad Caterina era la viva imagen de sus dos padres. Tenía los rasgos orientales de su padre, pero los genes coreanos predominaron más los genes coreanos pero mezclados con los daneses de su madre. Dándole así una apariencia de una muñeca con sus rasgos tan delicados.

Sus ojos eran rasgados como los de un coreano, que no estaba mezclado pero la única diferencia que tenia de ellos era que sus ojos eran azul cielo. Como los de Relena. Su nariz era ñata como la de su padre, unos labios pequeños y finos, como los de ella. Su piel era lechosa como la de su madre. Su cabello era completamente liso y de un color castaño claro con reflejos casi pelirrojos lo cual era muy curioso ya que ni Heero y Relena tenían ese color de cabello. Lo intuyeron que a lo mejor, había heredado el color de cabello de su tía Lica. La niña llevaba puesto una chaqueta de lana de un color rosa pálido, un vestido de jeans con un lazo blanco en el cuello, zapatos rosa y una trenza de lado con un muñeco de conejo rosa como un moño.

— ¡Tía Lica! —grito una niña—Caterina, pero mira que grande estas. —le halago con una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro, la niña asintió emocionada. —Si mamá dice que estoy creciendo muy rápido, más de lo que ella espera. —agregó Caterina. —Pues eso es lo que estoy viendo, hay no sabes… ¿Cuánto te extrañe? —Lloro—Yo también te extrañe mucho pero, es que tus estudios de actuación. No te dejan venir a visitarme frecuentemente—hablo la niña con una vocecita infantil.

—Bueno mi amor todo era más fácil, cuando nosotros vivíamos en Dinamarca. En el Reino de Sank. Eso era antes de que decidiera trasladar mi gabinete político hasta acá Corea del Sur. Gobernar toda la tierra y las colonias especiales desde aquí. —le trato de explicar Relena a su hija, pero solo consiguió que la niña se entristeciera más recordando su antigua casa. —Ya tu papá y yo hablamos de este tema, recuerda que todos sus negocios están aquí. —declaro ella tratando de hacer entender a su hija.

—Extraño Dinamarca, porque estaba cerca de donde estaba la tía Lica. —hablo la niña. —Pues posiblemente nos tendremos que mudar de nuevo para allá porque me quedara más cerca, de Estados Unidos. —se escuchó la voz de Heero, que venía entrando acompañado de dos guardaespaldas que lo escoltaban. A los interiores de la mansión.

— ¡Papá! —grito la niña emocionada, corrió hasta su encuentro, y Heero le tendió sus brazos para su hija. — ¡Hyun! —hablo Lica, que también fue a recibirlo. —Papá mira ya la tía Lica llego de su viaje, de seguro me trajo mucho regalos de Suecia. —comento Caterina emocionada, al pensar la cantidad de regalos que su tía preferida le trajo de Suecia. —y Heero le dedico su atención a Lica, que sonrió y lo abrazo él se lo devolvió. —Hyun no sabes… ¿Cuánto te he extrañado hermano? —y de pronto Lica, se quebró al llanto sorprendiendo mucho a Heero y a Relena.

—Lica—trato de decir algo, pero Lica lo negó. —Perdón Hyun es que han pasado casi 8 meses, desde que Rebeca se nos fue…para mí ha sido duro. Ya que éramos los tres una familia antes que…Relena y mi sobrina llegaran a formar parte de tu vida. —sonrió ella con tristeza al recordar a su hermana Rebeca, mientras se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo de invierno.

Desde lejos Relena no pudo evitar sentirse, triste al recordar aquel trágico pasaje de la vida de ellos, que Lica todavía no podía superar ella estaba segura que en el fondo Heero tampoco. Hace casi 8 meses atrás Rebeca, se fue de este mundo a sus jóvenes 26 años. Por un accidente de coche que ella sufrió debido a que ella estaba bajo las influencia de las drogas. Un secreto que ella siempre oculto desde que inició su carrera como abogada en la universidad de Seúl. Con un elegante vestido negro de manga larga que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. En las mangas y el cuello, eran de un color blanco y con un cuello en forma de nube. Pantimedias negras y mocasines negros para complementar su vestimenta.

Su cabello estaba suelto, ya no lo lucia castaño oscuro casi tirando a un color como el café puro por las mañanas. Sino que se había hecho un baño de color, a su tono original. Castaño Claro. Con reflejos como el mismo sol. Su cabello estaba partido del lado derecho, tenía una trenza que le colgaba. Y entonces Relena se acercó a Caterina, el tomo de su pequeña mano se la llevo diciéndole que entre las dos arreglarían la gran habitación de su tía, que también irían a ver a Píndaro y a Sargas. Lo que emociono a la niña se fue corriendo al recordar el perro, de su madrina más querida. Shesh. Y su mascota. Dándole así algo de privacidad a Heero y Lica.

—Ya tranquila Lica sé que esto nos ha golpeado, fuertemente a los dos. —aseguró Heero consolándola, lo que provoco que la muchacha asintiera y soltara de él. —Sí, ella no se merecía morir de esa manera. Podemos…ir a visitarla mañana. Los dos solos, no es que no dese que Relena y Caterina, no nos acompañe…al contrario ellas son de la familia. Pero esto es algo, que quiero que hagamos tu y yo.

—Claro vamos los dos, al cementerio mañana. La visitamos juntos. —y Lica asintió con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro, cambio su semblante. —Bueno ya dejando el tema, de Rebeca a un lado…les traje obsequios…a todos. Pero el principal que traje hace dos meses. ¿Cómo se está portando? —y Heero se fastidio al recordar el regalo de Lica. —Ese cachorro de Golden Retriever blanco, que trajiste no ha hecho más que desastroso…en mi casa. Que me maten no me acuerdo de su nombre…Héctor…Mauricio. —y ella lo miro mal. —Aiolos. —finalizo.

—Hay hermano a ti te encantan los perros no se ¿Por qué tu descontento? —le pregunto mientras caminaba, en dirección a la sala. —Tengo entendido que él bebe de Shesh. Esta aquí por unos días, mientras su dueña venia por él. —Ese Píndaro es un destructor de primera, no sabes…las travesuras que él, y Aiolos. Hacen cuando no estamos en la mansión. —se quejó molesto Heero al recordar el cómo un día ellos llegaron, encontraron la sala hecha un desastre.

—Mejor no digo nada, por tu rostro ya me diste a entender. Muchas cosas. —se burló Lica, mientras abrazaba el brazo de su hermano.

 **Antigua Habitación De Lica.**

—No Píndaro, estas dañando la muñeca de mi tía. —le recrimino con una vocecita infantil Caterina a un bello ejemplar de doberman de unos dos años de edad, con un collar de perlas. Y la niña le intentaba quitar la muñeca de su hocico. —سيئة Píndaro، يجب أن تكون على عض اليد لا يضر ذلك—declaro la niña en árabe sorprendiendo a Relena.

— ¡Caterina! No regañes en árabe. —prosiguió Relena, lo que provoco que la niña se ruborizara de la pena al saber que estaba hablando en el idioma de su tía Shesh. —Perdón mamá es que no puedo evitarlo, pero es que el escuchar a abuelo Sobek, a malo Olufemi. Aprendí árabe. —y Caterina inflamo sus cachetes en un puchero, adorable que hico sonreír a Relena. —Hay niña que voy hacer contigo. —y Píndaro soltó la muñeca y la niña le pego en la cabeza y el perro se retrajo se bajó de la cama. Y Aiolos que estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo un hueso que Relena le había dado, también se bajó de la cama. Se fue detrás de Píndaro.

—Caterina, el árabe no es tu idioma sino el Coreano y el danés. —le explico Heero entrando a la habitación, lo que hico sonreír a Relena que se acercó a Heero le planteo un beso, en sus labios. —Este muy amargado el día de hoy Yuy, será porque no pudiste concluir lo de esta mañana. Por la interrupción de mi secretaria al llamarme. —se burló Relena, al ver que Heero la miraba con desprecio.

—De no ser, por Graciela hubiera podido concluir mi cometido. De procrear otro hijo. —gruño Heero, y Relena sonrió con sensualidad. —Quizás podemos terminar, lo que no concluimos ahora más tarde. Cuando estemos solos. Sin que nos molesten. —y aquello le arrebato una sonrisa malévola a Heero. —Me parece bien, aunque debo admitir que extraño algo mi antiguo yo…pero debo agradecer que estas clases de refinamiento para convertirme en Hyun Clark…me sirvieron de algo. Aunque el Heero que le gustaba el peligro ya no queda mucho de esa persona, eso es Pasado—y Relena lo observo con desdén.

— ¿En qué? —comento curiosa. —En que soy más abierto que antes, a lo que siento por ti Relena. Antes era más seco contigo, pero ahora soy un mucho más abierto en mente…de lo que piensas. —y Relena asintió. —Lo sé déjame decirte que esas clases hicieron un gran trabajo, eso me demostró que podía olvidar el pasado. Empezar de nuevo contigo, una nueva vida. Y comenzar desde cero, mira lo que obtuvimos…—y Heero asintió al ver a la pequeña que no dejaba de jugar con los perros, afuera de la habitación.

—Caterina es esa prueba de que, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. Para el verdadero amor. —y de pronto Relena se le humedecieron los ojos sorprendiendo a Heero. — ¿Qué sucede Relena? —y ella sonrió con tristeza. —Que todavía hay nuevas facetas, que han salido a flote que todavía me cuesta creerlas. Me alegra saber, que tengo una vida para seguir viéndolas Heero. Por fin entendiste lo que antes, que…—pero Heero no la dejo terminar. —Relena que dijimos sobre recordar lo que nos separó hace 10 años atrás, eso…recuerda…quedo en el pasado. Es algo que jamás debemos volver a traer a la vida. Los dos cometimos errores de mi parte fueron más graves, que los tuyos. Tú simplemente fuiste la victima de las circunstancias…—y Relena lo negó. —Yo también tengo parte de culpa en todo esto, porque yo le destruí la vida a Trowa dos veces…hasta el punto que él. Todavía me reprocho el que muriera de esa forma por salvarme la vida. —confeso ella, al recordar la trágica muerte de Trowa. —No hay día que no dese poder, mirar a Catherine a los ojos…decirle que me perdone por lo de Trowa. —lloro por fin Relena al recordar el dolor de Catherine, al recibir esa trágica noticia por parte de ella. Ese día en el hospital.

—Relena. —hablo Heero al acercarse a Relena atraerla a sus brazos. —Recuerdas lo ¿Qué te dijo Shesh ese día? —le intento explicar, pero Relena lo negó. —Shesh te dijo que Trowa murió feliz al saber que te en su vida, te conoció y formaste parte de todo lo que rodea su mundo. Tú eres una persona maravillosa, estoy seguro que Catherine lo sabe. Por eso, no te culpa de ese pasaje de nuestras vidas. Y la de él, además tú me dijiste que debía perdonar a Quatre para que se sintiera tranquilo y no se reprochara más.

—Tal vez es verdad lo que dices, pero eso no quita el dolor en mi corazón al ver morir a Trowa. —finalizo ella al cerrar sus ojos. —Es con una carga con la que voy a vivir, el resto de mis días. —y Heero lo negó.

—No digas eso, mira dejemos de pensar en eso que ya no es bueno traerlo a colación. —y Heero intento decir otra cosa cuando de pronto, a la antigua habitación de Lica. Entro una Caterina muy emocionada en brazos de su abuelito Sobek, acompañado de Shesh y Lica que los había recibido. La niña comía emocionada un chocolate que le había traído su abuelo de Estados Unidos. —Perdonen pero interrumpimos… ¿Algo importante? —y tanto e Heero y Relena, voltearon a ver. No fue hasta que Relena fue la primera en pararse correr hasta su encuentro. — ¡Sobek, Shesh pero que alegría tenerlos aquí! —y la joven reina los abrazo a los dos, asfixiando un poco a su hija.

—Amiga no estas apretando. —se quejó Shesh al sentir el exceso de amor por parte de su amiga. —Hay discúlpame Shesh es que no lo podía evitar llevo casi, 6 meses sin poder platicar contigo amiga. —y Shesh se cruzó de brazos, e inflamo su cara en forma de un puchero. Acto seguido Caterina hico lo mismo que su madrina. — ¡Jum! —dijeron al unísono.

—Cada vez que viene su madrina, mi hija se comporta como ella. Y pensar que nació un, 9 de noviembre. —y Heero se fastidio al ser una vez interrumpido, en sus momentos de intimidad con Relena. —Caterina no hagas pucheros que eso, no lo hace una dama. —se quejó Heero levantándose de la cama, pero en respuesta tanto Shesh y Caterina le sacaron la lengua infantilmente, provocando que Heero se molestara. Y Shesh se burló de él. —Hola Heero…pero que alegría verte de nuevo espero que estés cuidando de mi sobrina querida. ¿Y cómo se portó mi bebe Píndaro. —tanto Heero e Caterina respondieron a la vez. —Bien—dijo la niña—Mal. —respondió Heero. Lo que provoco que Píndaro le gruñera. —Píndaro الأرض الصدر.

Y el perro entendió lo que la niña le dijo, se echó al suelo lo que provoco que Heero lo observara impresionado. Y Shesh sonriera malévolamente.

—Píndaro no entiende Coreano por lo que, le enseñe a mi sobrina a hablar Árabe para que pudiera adiestrarlo. —y Heero volvió a observar al perro impresionado. —Eso explica por qué… ¿No le entendía a Heero cada vez que le hablaba? —se burló Relena que cogió a su hija en brazos para llevarla en dirección, hasta la salida. —Pero que mala educada soy vengan pónganse de cómodos, vamos Heero que hay que atender visitas. —y Sobek asintió se fue detrás de ella.

Y Heero que no salía de su asombro al saber que Píndaro no se portaba mal solo por fastidiarlo sino era que no le comprendía cada vez que él lo regañaba en coreano. El perro solo entendía el idioma de egipcio. Y Shesh llamo a su mascota, el perro corrió hasta su encuentro. Y le sonrió con arrogancia a Heero, pero le invito que la escoltara hasta la salida y Lica también se burlara de él y acompaño a Shesh. No fue hasta que Heero reacciono, se fastidio le dedico una mirada frívola a Shesh.

— ¿Haces esto por diversión? Su alteza Shesh. —comenzó Heero—No en realidad no, simplemente intuí que debías saber. Que mi bebe no entiende tu idioma, pero mira no es una mala idea fastidiarte a través de Píndaro. —sentencio Shesh, mientras hablaba con Heero.

—Hyun hasta yo sabía que el perrito no entendía el coreano, fue Caterina la que me dijo. —declaro tratando de imitar la voz infantil de su sobrina. —No tía Lica, Píndaro no entiende coreano el solo le puedes hablar en árabe. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta.

—De todas formas, nunca nos llevamos bien Shesh creo que eso se debe…—y Shesh lo negó. —Es verdad, antes no te soportaba por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga en incluso llegue a enfrentarme a ella diciéndole o más bien presionándole que no te perdonara. Por eso me disculpo no me aborreces…porque has demostrado que en verdad estas arrepentido eso para mí es más que suficiente no veo por qué no molestarte. Si de verdad tuviera deseos de fastidiarte haría cosas que no serían de tu agrado. Pero toma esto como…que estamos a mano. —concluyo Shesh lo que hico a Lica, sonreír ya que la joven egipcia era bastante amigable.

—Vaya. —comenzó Heero sorprendido—No se… ¿Si sentirme halagado u ofendido? —y Shesh sonrió. —Tómalo en consideración, Heero pero de todas formas sin resentimientos. —argumento ella. —No me digas, pero de todas formas eres la mejor amiga de Relena. Puedo tolerarlo. —finalizo.

—Me alegra saber que al fin se convenciera que mi hermano, es una buena persona. —apunto a Heero. —Bueno decidí darle beneficio a la duda por lo, que me di cuenta que Heero. Es un buen hombre, se merece mi respeto y mi consideración. Por qué a pesar, de todo eres la felicidad de mi amiga Relena. —y Lica corrió hasta Shesh la abrazo. —Hay tu hermana es una verdadera dulzura, bueno mejor vamos a la mesa que nos esperan.

 **Comedor De La Residencia De Los Clark-Peacecreaft.**

—Cuéntame es verdad, lo que se está rumoreando…que…—intento preguntarle Sobek, a Relena. —Si así es tuve una reunión con, mi consejo la monarquía constitucional con reina para la alianza terrestre llegara a su fin. Por lo que después de navidad me convertiré en la presidenta del mundo. Vamos a favor de la democracia. —finalizo Relena.

—La verdad no le hayo el sentido Relena, si tú eres una tremenda líder lo has demostrado desde que eras joven. —agregó recordando a una Relena de quince años, cuando estaban los conflictos con OZ. —Gracias Heero, te agradezco que pienses así pero en realidad pienso que estamos mejor con la democracia. Incluso le propuse al antiguo presidente que…retomara el poder. Pero me dijo que no, que la tierra necesitaba un gobernante joven. —recordó vagamente la joven, pero sonrió.

—Pero tú sigues siendo la reina Relena, eres una gran mujer has hecho por tu pueblo. —y Sobek se preocupó al escuchar los cambios que se efectuarían en el gobierna de la alianza terrestre. —Relena yo pienso que deberías de reconsiderarlo hace 5 años, la alianza casi corre un peligro por el terrorista que estaba amenazando con destruir las colonias espaciales. —y la joven lo negó. —Papá Sobek lo lamento pero es lo mejor, después de terminar mi periodo como presidenta si es que no me ponen permanente quiero…dedicárselo completamente a las relaciones exteriores. Como la vice ministra, y también…a mi familia. A mi esposo, a mi hija y a mi familia. —confeso ella.

—En parte comprendo a mi amiga, porque es que verdad tienes una hija que necesita de ti. Antes que fueras reina por segunda ocasión, era ministra. —menciono ella dejando su copa de vino a un lado. —Por no decir esposa del mangante de los negocios Hyun Clark, por lo que con la riqueza de tu familia y la de Heero, no necesitas trabajar. —y Relena lo negó—Yo siempre he estado en desacuerdo con ese pensamiento, que tienen las mujeres de la alta aristocracia y nobleza. Por qué no poner a las mujeres trabajar, o que ellas misma generen sus ingresos con una carrera universitaria. —comento ella, con una mirada muy seria ya que ella detestaba la idea de que las mujeres con un poder socioeconómico muy alto. Se quedaran en casa sin hacer nada.

—En esa parte le doy algo de razón a Relena, porque… te conozco no eres de las mujeres que un hombre pueda mantener en una mansión encerrada para que se denigre a la labor de ser madre y ama de casa. —menciono Sobek dejando a un lado su cuchara para dedicarle toda su atención, a su hija Shesh. —De seguro señor Hyun que usted trato de convencer a Relena, que renunciara para que se quedara en casa con la niña. O intuyo que lo hico. —y Heero asintió. —La verdad cuando decidimos que empezaríamos una relación desde cero, fue una posibilidad que le plantee a ella. Pero como Relena es demasiado testaruda lo negó, diciendo que ella también podía brindar su grano de arena para este mundo. —susurro y Relena se molestó. —Perdónenme por ser una persona, que tenga de concepto de ayudar a las personas. Y tener unos fuertes, ideales heredados de mi padre. Marticus Rex—se quejó con suavidad limpiándole la barbilla a su hija.

—Ya extrañaba la antigua Relena, me alegra que Débora ya no exista en tu ser. —se alegró bastante Shesh, lo que provoco que Relena se ruborizara de la pena, al recordar sus momentos de delirio. —No lo menciones de esa forma, mucho menos delante de mi hija. Shesh. —le recrimino al ver que la niña, no dejaba de observar a los adultos con confusión en su mirada.

— ¿Quién es Débora mama? —pregunto la niña escondiéndose en el osito de peluche que alguna vez, le perteneció a Relena ahora de ella.

—Débora es una persona que no es buena, le hico mucho a tu mamá—se apresuró decir Heero, para tratar de cambiar el tema. Y le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Shesh, que se sobresaltó. Incluso dejo caer su tenedor, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Relena. — ¡Heero y Shesh! ¡Guarden silencio los dos! —les amenazo Relena molesta, mientras que la niña volteo a ver a su abuelo Sobek que se llevó una mano al rostro, y mientras Lica se encogía de hombros. — ¡Relena sabes muy bien…!—y debajo de la mesa Relena le dio una tremenda patada a Heero, en su pie derecho haciéndolo callar. — ¡Relena!—se quejó el molesto, y la observo con desprecio.

—Recuerden que Débora es solo un pasaje del pasado, así que cambiemos el tema. —y observo tanto a Heero como a Shesh, con molestia por mencionar el tema de su trastorno de doble personalidad, provocando que la princesa egipcia asintiera un buen par de veces. Y Heero morderse los labios con ira. —Bueno cambiando el tema, cuéntame ¿Qué te parece Seúl Caterina? —pregunto Sobek tratando de calmar, los ánimos.

—Es, bonito pero extraño Dinamarca. Yo viví ahí hasta hace un año según dice mi mamá. Quiero estar cerca de mía abuelita. —comenzó Caterina tratando de ordenar bien sus ideas, pues le era un poco complicado por su edad. Y trato de encontrar las palabras correctas, para no herir los sentimientos de su tía Lica que amaba su país. —Aunque en Seúl hay muchas cosas bonitas para ver, ya visite muchos lugares y me gusta la escuelita en la que estoy.

—Ya veo, pero esa carita dice que extrañas más los bellos paisajes daneses. Pero Seúl están hermoso en invierno, recuerdo cuando era pequeña me encantaba hacer muñecos de nieve ya verás que con el tiempo te acostumbraras. —insistió Lica, con una sonrisa dándole a entender a su sobrina que se adaptaría muy bien, a la vida en Seúl.

—Está bien, pero abuelito Sobek… ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros aquí a pasar navidad? —y Sobek tristemente lo negó, entristeciendo a la niña—Me temo que solo vinimos a visitarlos, estaremos un par de horas aquí con ustedes después nos iremos al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro avión de regreso a Egipto. Pero te traguemos regalos, así que feliz navidad por adelantado Caterina. —y una bella sonrisa se adornó en los labios de Caterina, que comenzó a saltar emocionada en su silla esperando sus regalos. Pero Relena la detuvo.

—Los regalos los abriremos cuando sea navidad, falta mucho para eso. Recuerda santa viene es el 24 de diciembre. —la detuvo Relena, pero aquello solo causo el descontento de su hija le saco sonrisas a todos. Pues Caterina hico un puchero malhumorado como los suele poner Shesh, cuando se levantaba por las mañanas.

—Imita todo de ti Shesh, solo algunas cosas hace que son idénticas a las de su padre. —y Caterina sonrió haciendo la misma sonrisa que solía poner Relena, lo que provoco que Heero le dedicara una mirada curiosa a su hermana. —Bueno después de todo Shesh era la que más pasaba tiempo con Caterina, así que esta kiki no se puede quejar tiene tías muy atentas a ella, y su mamá. Y su papá uno muy estricto pero consentidor a la vez. —y Heero no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la pena.

Y el almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad todos seguían sumisos, con su conversación alegrando mucho a la pequeña Caterina que no dejaba, de sonreír emocionada. Hasta el atardecer que Sobek anuncio que tenía que retirarse con su hija, su mascota. Se despidieron prometiendo que asistirían a la fiesta de año nuevo, que la reina celebraría en su mansión aquí en Seúl muchas figuras importantes de la política, aristocracia y la nobleza asistirían. Y después se despidieron. Heero anuncio que saldría solo con Relena esta noche, por las calles de Seúl para dar un paseo.

Y Lica sonrió al saber que pasaría tiempo de caridad con su sobrina, casi la mitad de la noche. Lo que alegro bastante a Caterina que no dejaba de decirle, a su tía las cosas que harían ellas e incluso la llevo a la habitación de juegos.

 **Calles De Seúl.**

—No dejo de enamorarme del panorama invernal de Corea, es tan hermoso. —suspiro emocionada Relena mientras le agarraba la mano a Heero, mientras caminaban por las calles de Seúl como una pareja enamorados jóvenes. A pesar de que ya tenían 5 años de casados todavía les falta mucho por reconstruir en su relación. Los dos lucían ropas invernales modestas para no despertar sospecha de la prensa, ya que siempre eran perseguidos por las cámaras. —Al principio, yo no me acostumbraba mucho a la vida de Seúl ya que viví parte de mi vida, en las colonias. Incluso estando en la tierra por la operación meteoro no me acostumbraba mucho a la vida en la tierra, pero ya llevo varios años aprendiendo a acostumbrarme a la vida de la tierra. Que es mucho más ruidosa que las colonias. —finalizo observando la mirada curiosa de su esposa. — ¿Qué? —pregunto él.

—No es, que… ¿No sabía que te costaba adaptarte a la tierra? —le explico. —Aún tengo mis dudas con respecto a la vida, que tenías aquí cuando te fuiste para esos tiempos. Me aqueja saber…algo Heero. ¿Por qué usas gafas y tu nariz está más perfilada de lo que yo había visto? —y Heero soltó un suspiro de molestia que preocupo un poco a Relena. —Digamos que mi vida aquí en Seúl trajo demasiados cambios a mi persona, yo fui hijo de Odín Lowe un ex espía de la fundación OZ que tuvo un romance con Aoi Clark que también era espía tenia ascendencia Japonesa, pero a la vez tenia raíces Coreanas de parte de su padre. Pero mi padre es Ruso, pero los genes que más predominaron en mi fueron los Rusos y Coreanos. Los dos se separaron y mi madre, se casó con Seis Clark, de ascendencia coreana y estadunidense. Digamos que ese matrimonio fue por una misión los dos murieron en una explosión en una colonia. Mi padrastro y mi madre. Y después de eso quede bajo el cuidado de Odín hasta que este murió y me quede solo. —se detuvo, para enfocar su mirada a la de Relena. —Relena nunca te explique a fondo como fue que Lica y Rebeca que en paz, descanse dieron conmigo. Eso sucedió el día que te deje en el hospital. Yo estaba listo para irme a las colonia L1 para una importante misión que debía cumplir, pero Rebeca apareció diciendo que era un familiar cercano mío la verdad…no te voy a negar que al principio me quede impresionado. Ya que pensé que no tenía más familia pero resulto ser que cuando viaje con ella hasta Corea del Sur. Lica me estaba esperando en la mansión con un grupo de 500 sirvientes esperando mi llegada. El notario me lo explico todo cuando me llevaron a su despacho, me dio dos opciones. Una negar la herencia de mi familia o dos aceptarla y someterme a un régimen de entrenamiento para convenirme en Hyun Clark. Lo pensé bastante, sin embargo ahora que lo pienso fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Me alegra no haberme ido a la colonia y haberme quedado en la tierra. Porque, además de las grandes responsabilidades que tengo, Lica y Rebeca se encargaron de enseñarme todo lo que yo no aprendí en mi vida, por ser un soldado. Digamos que me dieron mucho amor, tanto que se me negó. Que poco a poco me comenzó a sentir a gusto en mi nueva vida. —mientras Heero estaba sumiso en su conversación, Relena no podía evitar escucharlo con tanto dolor en su corazón como culpa, al saber que lo odio por años por haberla abandonado. E incluso unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos.

—Claro no me olvide de ti, tú eras la razón por la cual yo luchaba constantemente con mis clases de finanzas, administración de negocios, de contabilidad, de etiqueta, de cómo ser un noble. Por darte la vida en la cual tú estabas acostumbrada, desde que naciste. —siguió su relato. —Incluso si te dijera que me enseñaron a manejar, pero déjame decirte que fui un desastre ya que creía que el coche era un gundam—Relena no pudo evitar soltar una risita al imaginarse, esa escena. —Entonces tome la decisión de que Heero Yuy no volvería a existir más que él se quedaría en el pasado, como todo lo relacionado con la guerra. Y me cambie el nombre a Hyun Clark. Así me nombre por años, bueno lo de mi nariz y las gafas fueron un accidente que tuve al manejar bajo la influencia del alcohol. Estaba muy ebrio puesto eran mis momentos de depresión y culpa, al recordar lo que te hice. Me estrelle contra un restaurante quedando muy mal herido y casi al borde de la muerte. —hablo mientras los dos se sentaban en una pequeña banca al frente, de un local. —Estuve al borde de la muerte, mi nariz por consecuencia del golpe se había fracturado me tuvieron que someter a dos cirugías plásticas para reconstruir mi nariz. Aunque estéticamente se ve perfecta, mucho mejor de lo que lucía antes del accidente. Me trajo severa consecuencias respiratorias los primeros meses, pero ya después con los tratamientos fui mejorando. Lo de mi vista, fue que me diagnosticaron una enfermedad muy grave que no recuerdo cuál era su nombre, pero comenzó a perder la vista hasta el punto que ahora me ves usando gafas. La verdad me ayudó mucho a esconder mi identidad, cuando te volví a ver. Después de ese incidente Lica se enojó me contrato un psicólogo para que me ayudara con todos mis traumas de la guerra. Y déjame decirte que, gracias a las terapias pude darme cuenta del daño que me estuve haciendo por años, por lo que puse de mi parte me convertí en una mejor persona. —finalizo terminando contando su relato.

—Heero—fue lo único que logro decir, ella se acercó al y lo abrazo. —Perdóname po haberte juzgado tanto durante estos años, me siento culpable ahora te entiendo mejor. —y Heero la estrecho entre sus brazos, le dio un suave beso en la frente. Y entre sus abrigos saco un collar, una cadena en forma de corazón de oro puro y en los alrededores del corazón tenia pequeños diamantes. Con una cadena de oro. —Relena quiero darte un obsequio de navidad, que más tarde se podría convertir una tradición en mi familia desde aquí en adelante. Si tenemos un hijo varón, él se lo entregara a su amada. —y Heero se levantó de su asiento para colocarle el collar en el cuello, a Relena que lo vio quedo impresionada.

—Es hermoso Heero, la verdad es muy bello. Nunca me lo voy a quitar—sonrió Relena. —Gracias por el regalo, aunque no era necesario que no me dirías un regalo. —y Heero no respondió, y pero simplemente pudo decirle. —Yo quería darte esto, desde hace años es tu regalo de navidad. Te lo mereces. Por la gran mujer que eras una sentimental, apasionada, inocente, bondadosa, humilde, inteligente y especialmente mucho amor al prójimo. —Heero la beso con gentileza en sus labios.

—Bueno, ya te di mi regalo de navidad que siempre quise darte. Feliz navidad por adelantado Relena. —respondió Heero le planteo otro beso a Relena, ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro se lo devolvió. A pesar de que para ella, lo más importante era su esposo, su hija y su familia. Pero hoy Heero le hico un regalo muy valioso, para ella que siempre ella lo conversaría por siempre.

—Te amo Heero—dijo Relena llorando de felicidad. —Yo a ti, se siente bien decirlo. —y Relena asintió llorando, lo abrazo ambos siguieron disfrutando del panorama nocturno.

 **Mansión De Los Clark. Habitación De Lica.**

—Cheombuteo jiltuman jakku burigo, dareun saramgwa innyago ansimhaneun na—canto Lica en sus pijamas mientras ella bailaba con su sobrina una canción de Kpop, del grupo T-ara. —Follow me, follow me garani garani gara neomu joheun geol—y Caterina que también lucia sus pijamas haciendo una coroegrafia con su tía. Las dos parecían estar sumisas dentro en un escenario. Y las mucamas aplaudiéndoles.

Las dos siguieron con su rutina de baile hasta muy altas horas de la noche y quedaron completamente agotadas por tanto ejercicio. Ya una media hora después Llegaron Heero y Relena de su paseo nocturno, por lo que Heero se retiró enseguida a su habitación pero Relena se dirigió a la de su pequeña para ver si se acostó temprano y la sorpresa fue que Lica y la pequeña de tanto bailar se habían quedado dormidas en la cama de la pequeña. Aiolos en su cama se acomodaba para dormir mejor. Y Relena les coloco el cobertor a las dos encima a cada una le dio un beso en la frente se despidió de ellas. En silencio se retiró.

Caterina dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, al saber que su tía estaba de vuelta en casa.

 **Cementerio De Seúl, 11 De Diciembre De 205 A.C**

—Hola Rebeca lamento mucho no poder venirte a ver. —y Heero el entrego un bello ramo de flores a su tumba a su lado estaba Relena, que lucía un bello abrigo invernal marrón claro, con un cuello estilo geométrico y debajo lucía un simple vestido, pantimedias y botines de tacón alto. Su hija vestía igual—Hola tía Rebeca vinimos hacerte una visita para que no te sientas solita. —y la niña le entrego un bello ramo de flores, se dedicó a contemplar el recuadro donde salía Rebeca. Con una bella sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

—Esta foto estaba llena de vida, lamento mucho lo que te pasó, eras demasiado joven para morir. Y no te preocupes Heero y Lica están en buenas manos. Eso te lo puedo garantizar. —le comento Relena al acariciar la tumba, dándole a entender a Rebeca desde el más allá que su familia estaba bien. —Sabes yo pienso cada día que pasa, los meses que pasaste en coma en el hospital pensé por unos momentos. Que tu no querías seguir viviendo por qué, Trowa nunca pudo llegar amarte eso es algo…con lo que he cargado con años. Y nunca me pudiste perdonar ahora espero que al menos puedas reunirte con él, en la otra vida. —menciono Relena al limpiarse las lágrimas al recordar el odio de Rebeca, por ella.

—Papá mira se le acumulo mucha nieve a la tumba. —se quejó la niña al tratar de limpiar, la tumba—No déjalo así ya después cuando tengamos más tiempo venimos a limpiar. —menciono quitando un poco de ramas secas cubiertas, de escarcha de la tumba. —Sabes no creo que a Rebeca le moleste que no le limpien la tumba una vez, mi padre me conto un cuento cuando era una niña. Decía que cuando las tumbas se llenaban de nieve, eso significa que la persona está feliz al cruzar al otro lado. Y han podido sanar sus heridas. Yo creo que Rebeca ya sano las suyas…por eso murió sin arrepentimiento. —les sonrió Relena a Heero y a Caterina a su lado Lica le dedico una mirada curiosa.

—Pues eso sería genial pues Rebeca no era tan mala persona, solo era muy orgullosa. —por fin hablo Lica dejando su ramo de flores, para la tumba de su hermana. —Eso es verdad aunque hasta las personas orgullosas tienen tantas cosas que se guardan en su corazón, que les hacen sufrir. —declaro Relena con la mirada perdida al cielo se podía ver que ya se estaba formando una nube. —Será mejor irnos que creo que ya va a empezar a nevar, aun Caterina no se ha curado de su resfriado. —y Relena le agarro la mano a su pequeña, Heero le ofreció su brazo a su esposa y ella acepto gustosa y Lica se fue detrás de ellos.

—Adiós Rebeca que encuentres el descanso eterno. —se despidió Lica, se retiró detrás de su familia.

—Qué raro habían pronosticado hoy que no nevaría hoy, pero vaya se equivocaron. —comenzó Heero a su lado Relena no podía dejar de observar, todo una gentil sonrisa se soltó de la mano de su hija de esposo comenzó a danzar con la nieve. Ya que desde muy pequeña a Relena le encantaba jugar con la nieve, la reconfortaba de alguna forma.

Y su hija fue detrás de ella para unírsele en el colorido juego que tenía su madre, Lica tampoco chisto fue detrás de ellas para jugar. Y Heero se mantuvo quieto en su lugar observándolas con una mirada seria el juego puesto ellas no sabían las serias consecuencias que les podía causar estar jugando bajo un clima muy frio.

Cuando menos se lo espero, Relena lo tomo de una mano lo atrajo y lo obligo a caer sobre el suelo escarchado sorprendiendo a Heero que ya se vio a si mismo rodando con la joven de la cabellera castaña clara en sus brazos, que no dejaba de reírse ante su pequeña broma con él, gracias a eso su mal humor se desato pero rápidamente su semblante cambio cuando Relena lo estaba besando. Al terminar de rodar ella quedo encima de él y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras se continuaba riendo y a las finales el también termino riéndose junto con su esposa eran las pocas veces que Relena sacaba a relucir su lado infantil. Un lado que muy poco floreció cuando ella era una niña. Y Heero le tiro nieve al rostro de su esposa, que no se quedó atrás también le lanzo algo de nieve.

Desde lejos Lica los observaba con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios, al saber que había logrado su objetivo de unir a su hermano con Relena Peacecreaft la mujer que el nunca dejo de pensar, en sus años de soltero. Le daba gracias a dios, que ellos por fin pudieron resolver sus problemas, dejar a un lado el pasado para iniciar una nueva vida junta. Recordaba que su reconciliación ocurrió precisamente para estas fechas decembrinas.

Ahora Caterina era la viva imagen de que el amor lo perdonaba todo.


End file.
